Running Through The Hollys
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: A calico tom is born into Stormclan. He is weak and everyone thinks he'll die, but Starclan as his path laid out along with his sister. Will Runningkit and Hollykit be able to follow the paths Starclan laid out with all the lies feed to them?
1. Stormclan

**So here my new story Running Through The Hollys. So I would like to to bring my fans into my stories. I will add two of my fans cats. They will start as kits. So give me the Name. Warrior Name. Pelt Color. Eye Color. Gender. I'll pick my favorite two. Send them in private message.**

**StormClan**

**Leader: Silverstar- black pelt with three long claw scar on his side and a bunch of silver hairs grew back there. Has crystal-blue eyes.**

**Deupty: Eaglebreeze- Tan tom with white under belly and orange eyes.**

**Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

**Medcine Cat- Sparrowheart- Red she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Ravenpool- black tom and crystal-blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

**Ripplepelt- a blue tom with amber eyes**

**Ashstorm- gray tom with amber eyes**

**Heathertail- a tawny she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Snowfur- a white she-cat and blue eyes**

**Nightsong- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice: Maplepaw**

**Tigerstripe- a dark tabby with amber eyes**

**Lionheart- a tan tm with yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Melonseed- a cream she-cat with a white belly and brown smudges.**

**Kits- Runningkit and Hollykit**

**Mate: Ravenpool**

**Foxheart- a red she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Kits- To be named**

**Mate: Ashstorm**

**Elders:**

**Sweetsoul- a old white she-cat with blue eyes. Silverstar and Ravenpol mother.**


	2. Two New Kits

**I WILL NAME CAT BY MONDAY SO SEND THEM IN. THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE. I REALLY LIKE THE NAMES. THE KITS WILL BE BORN IN CHAPTER 3! THATS MONDAY! NOTE CALICO MAY ARE WEAK AND VERY RARE AND WHEN THEY CAN'T HAVE KITS.**

A cream she-cat with white paw and brown smudges, laid on her side panting heavly. Her pale-greens eyes were wide with pain. She let out a small yelp of pain.

"It's over Melonseed, you have a tom and she-cat," a red cat mewed as her white paw felt Melonseed's stomach.

A black tom purred, as he entered the den, "Thanks Sparrowheart!"

"It's my job Ravenpool," Sparrowheart mewed.

Ravenpool bent down and sniffed the kits. He paused at the tom. It was a calico tom. It smelt weak and sick. Ravenpool frowned and his face dropped, along with his tail. Then, he quickly sniffed the orange she-cat. The she-cat was orange with black paws and slowly fainted into her sides. He sighed with relief. "Oh Melonseed, I'm sorry, but I don't the tom will live. He's small and weak. He smells weak." He nuzzled his mate, "I'm sorry."

"He won't die!" Melonseed glared at her mate.

"Go hunting, Ravenpool, I'll watch over these three. Take Silverstar with you. Now go! Your frustration and stress is not helping!" Sparrowheart mewed.

Ravenpool nodded and lick MElonseed and his two kits head before leaving.

"Sparrowheart, please don't let him die. I love him and he's different. There never een a calico male! Please! PLease don't let him die!" Melonseed wailed.

"Hush, MElonseed. Your stress will die up your milk. Then your kits will go hungry," Sparrowheart warned. Then, pushed her boarge leaves. She watched MElonseed eat the leaves. "Now that kit is special. Starclan has called to him, but not even Starclan can save a cat. If he lives he will be honored by all cats. Every cat will know him, whether clan, loner, rogue, or kittypet. If he lives through the night he shall live until Starclan call for him."

"Thank you Sparrowheart," Melonseed mewed.

"I will stay with you today and do whatever I can for that kit," Sparrowheart purred.

**Sorry for shortness, this is just a preface.**


	3. Bluepool and hunt

**I like to add my fans into my stories! Please send your kits in**

**StormClan**

**Leader: Silverstar- black pelt with three long claw scar on his side and a bunch of silver hairs grew back there. Has crystal-blue eyes.**

**Deupty: Eaglebreeze- Tan tom with white under belly and orange eyes.**

**Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

**Medcine Cat- Sparrowheart- Red she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Ravenpool- black tom and crystal-blue eyes**

**Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

**Ripplepelt- a blue tom with amber eyes**

**Ashstorm- gray tom with amber eyes**

**Heathertail- a tawny she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Snowfur- a white she-cat and blue eyes**

**Nightsong- black she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice: Maplepaw**

**Tigerstripe- a dark tabby with amber eyes**

**Lionheart- a tan tm with yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Melonseed- a cream she-cat with a white belly and brown smudges.**

**Kits- Runningkit and Hollykit**

**Mate: Ravenpool**

**Foxheart- a red she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Kits- To be named**

**Mate: Ashstorm**

**Apprentice:**

**Meadowpaw-Brown she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Maplepaw- Brown tom with honey-yellow eyes**

**Wolfpaw- Gray tom with a darker gray stripe, with blue eyes, is half-blind**

**Elders:**

**Sweetsoul- a old white she-cat with blue eyes. Silverstar and Ravenpol mother.**

**Streamclan**

**Leader: **

**Rabbitstar- silver she-cat with a short tail and torn ears**

**Deupty:**

**Raindrop- brown she-cat with black stripes**

**Medcine Cat: **

**Duststorm- brown tom with yellow eye**

**Warriors:**

**Icepelt- white tom with peicing blue eyes**

**Shadeheart- Dark tom with amber eyes**

**Lightingpelt- yellow she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice- Orangepaw- orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Nightshade- A black tom with green eyes**

**Foxfoot- Red tom with black feet and blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Silvertail- silver she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Kits- Leapkit, Darkkit, and Applekit**

**Mate: Shadeheart**

**Birdsong- gray tabby with yellow eyes**

**Kits: Riverkit, Streamkit, Brookekit, Lakekit**

**Mate: Foxfoot**

**Now I added the other clan. I only have to clans in my story. MONDAY LAST DAY FOR KITS! Got pics of Runningkit and Hollykit on profile**

3 moons later. . .

"Let all those who are old enought to catch their own prey gather near Fallen Tree," A broad black tom with silver marking yowled. He sat upon a large fallen tree. He stared off in the camp. It was surrounded by trees and bramble and holly bushes surrounded the clearing besides a small entrance. The dens were made of holly branches and bramble. The medcine den was sheltered by thron bushes and to the side of the den was creek that went to the nuresry.

A red and black calico, nudge her weaker brother with on of her black paws. "Come on, Runningkit! Silverstar just called a meeting! I want to watch! Wolfkit gonna be an apprentice! I want to know his mentor!"

"Calm down, Hollykit," Melonseed purred and licked her kits ear. "Keep it down too, Foxheart asleep. She needs as much sleep. She expecting her kits any day now."

"Can we go, mother?" Runningkit mewed weakly.

"As long as you keep quiet and stay together, understand," Melonseed said it directy to Hollykit.

The kits wasted no time and rushed out of the nuresry and sat down next to Meadowpaw and Maplepaw. They twitched their whiskers in greetng.

"Today we are to give a kit his apprentice name. Wolfkit, come forward," Silverstar mewed.

The young gray kit with the gray dark stripe down his back ran forward, away from the tawny she-cat, Heathertail. He sat infront of Silverstar, his small body was shaking with exicitment.

"From this moment on you will be Wolfpaw. You will need a patient mentor. One who can teach you when you are half-blind. Your mentor will be Eaglebreeze," Silverstar called. "Eaglebreeze, you are strong, wise, and caring. I expect you to pass everything on to this young kit, like you have done in the past with Melonseed and me."

A tan tom with a white underbelly walked forward and touched Wolfpaw nose. "I will pass all I know onto this young kit, until he can do the same."

"WOLFPAW! WOLFPAW!" The clan chanted and gathered around him to welcome him as an apprentice.

Hollykit eyes wided. "Oh Runningkit! One day that will be us!"

Runningkit just twitched his tail. "Its three moons away sister. We have awhile to wait. But soon the kits will be born! Were have someone to play with again."

Wolfpaw ran over to Hollykit and Runningkit. He licked each of their ears. "I'll still come and play when I can! I promise."

"You don't get much time for play," the tan tom, Eaglebreeze, mewed. "Come I will show you the borders." The tom nodded to the two kits. "Why don't you go see Sweetsoul, I'm sure she has a tale to tell you."

"Okay!" Runningkit purred and ran over to the fresh-kill pile. He picked the fatest mouse in the pile. He trotted to the elder den with the mouse that was twice his size. Hollykit was already in the den nuzzled in a soft moss nest. Runningkit place the mouse at Sweetsoul paws. "I brought you the fatest mouse!"

"Why thank you, Runningkit," the she-cat purred. Her white pelt was dull and her eyes were soft and welcoming to the two kits. "Hollykit was wondering if I could tell you a tale. Well I have the perfect one. It was many moons ago when Silverstar was an apprentice, but at the time he was Blackpaw. We were in a battle against Streamclan. They were huntting in our terriorty. Our leader, Moonstar, sent us to war. All of Stomclan were fighting their hardest. Blackpaw had just sent Foxpaw, now Foxfoot, for the hills. Then all the sudden two warriors attacked him! Raindrop had him pinned down, while Rabbitheart, clan deupty at the time, clawed his side over and over. I watched as my kit was clawed. I chased the warrior I ws fighting way and tackled into Rabbitheart. Then I was about to pounce again, then, Blackpaw came and tackled Rabbitheart and torn each of her ears. Rabbitheart and her warriors retreated. When they were gone, Blackpaw eyes rolled back of his head and he passed out. He was in the medcine den for a moon. He watched Ravenpaw become Ravenpool, before he became Silverclaw. And that how our brave leader gor his name."

"Wow," Hollykit mewed. "I want to be brave just like him! When I'm a warrior I'll treat Rabbitstar not to mess with Stormclan!"

"Well he's in your blood," Sweetsoul purred. "Now it's getting late. You must be tired and I'm sure your mother missing you by now. Off you go, youngster!"

* * *

Runningkit woke up at Moonhigh. He saw his mother and sister were still asleep in their nest. He sighed and pushed out of the den. He gave gave his calico pelt a quick lick. He was confused why all the cats act like he was going to drop dead or like they were shocked that he was alive. His father watched him like a hawk. Only his mother, Sparrowheart, and Silverstar didn't treat him like that. They knew something. _'Why all these stares, I'm not different, am I?'_

Runningkit looked up at the Silverpelt. "Why am I different?"

"Because Starclan calls upon you, Runningkit," A silver she-cat with crystal-blue eyes. Her soft, gentle eyes watched him.

"W-w-who are?" Runningkit stumpled.

"I am Bluepool, Medcine Cat before Sparrowheart and you have a path laid out for you, young Runningkit," Bluepool whispered, before fading away.

"Wait! What do you mean Starclan calling upon me!" Runningkit yowled. "I don't want to die!"

"You will die if you don't get in here!" His mother snapped and grabbed Runningkit scuff. She dropped him by his sister. "You could catch your death outside!"

"I'm sorry mother," Runningkit whispered.

* * *

Hollykit woke at dawn. She saw her mother and brother were fast sleep. She crept out of the nuresry. She sat just outside. She gave her red and black calico pelt a quick washing. She yawned and watched the warriors and apprentice wake up. She chuckled watching Wolfpaw come out of the apprentice den with moss clinging to his pelt.

"Your up early," a mew came from behind her. Hollykit turned and saw it was Silverstar. "That will make you a great warrior. I sense you will make a great warrior and I do not say that because we are kins."

"Thank-you, Silverstar," Hollykit purred.

"Do not say thanks for the truth," Silverstar mewed. "Now is your mother awake?"

"No, but I can go wake her, if you like," Hollykit mewed.

"Oh no, let her sleep," Silverstar purred. "How would you like to go to Grassy Hill?"

"I would love to!" Hollykit mewed with exicitment.

"Ravenpool," Silverstar called.

Ravenpool ran over to Silverstar and Hollykit. His eyes were narrowed at Silverstar. He bent down and licked Hollykit between the ears. "Morning, Hollykit."

"Morning Ravenpool," Hollykit churped.

"I'm taking Hollykit to Grassy Hill, will you tell Melonseed when she wakes?" Silverstar said sharply.

"Yes," Ravenpool said coldly. His eyes were filled with envy.

_'Why was Ravenpool jeasous? Was it because his brother was taking me out the first time and not him?'_ Hollykit wondered

??????????????????

Silverstar stopped at a grassy hill. "This is Grassy hill. Most apprentice hunt here when their out on their own."

"I want to catch a mouse! Meadowpaw taught me a hunter crouch," Hollykit mewed.

"Listen and see if you can catch something," Silverstarpurred.

Hollykit sat down and queity listen. She been practising to hunt for awhile now and now her hard work about to pay off, hopefully. She waited away, before and heard the russle of something. Hollykit crouched down and slowly crept forward until she was a mouse length away. She pounced and bit it neck. She looked up at Silverstar with the mouse dangling from her jaws. Her tail was held high with pride.

"Thank Starclan for the prey," Silverstar purred with pride that went to his eyes.

Hollykit dropped the mouse gently, "Thank-you Starclan for this prey."

"Come lets take it back to camp," Silverstar purred and watched the kit pick it up in her mouth and carry it back.

Hollykit refused to let Silverstar help her carry the mouse back. It was almost as big as her. When she entered the camp, the clan gathered around and congrated her on her first catch.

"She gonna be a great hunter," Ashstorm mewed.

"A great warrior too!" Snowfur purred.

"I hope she my apprentice," Tigerstripe mewed.

"Were barely warriors ourselves, Tigerstripe," Lionheart laughed.

Hollykit puffed in pride as she set the prey by the fresh-kill pile. She went over to her mother and brother. Her mother lick her ear with pride. It shined in her eyes.

_'Wow!'_ That was all Holykit could think.


	4. Author note

JUST LETTING YOU KNOW AT END OF THAT CHAPTER THERE WAS A CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!


	5. More Kits

**That upsetting. Only two people gave me their kits. OKay. Well thank you. I really do like the two kits!**

Hollykit was curled up next to her brother, fast asleep, but her brother laid awake. Thing were going through the small kits head. Runningkit raised his head and saw Foxeart asleep. He guessed she was due either today or tomorrow. The tom sat up and licked his pelt it was around dawn. He could hear the warriors outside getting ready for to check the borders or hunt. He thought of his sister hunting lesson with Silvertsar. When she had returned satification and pride shined brightly in her eyes. He felt proud for her baby sister.

Hollykit eyes fluttered opened. "Morning, Runningkit."

"Morning, Hollykit," Runningkit purred.

"Lets go play in the the clearing!" Hollykit purred. Before her brother could reply, she stood and turned and dashed out of the nuresry.

Runningkit shook his head and followed after his sister, but as he left the nuresy he was jumped by Hollykit. They rolled in the dirt for awhile. Hollykit kept winning, she pinned him alot. She nipped his ears. "Get off me!"

"Nope, not untl you say I'm stronger!" Hollykit laughed.

Never!" Runningkit growled playfully

Melonseed pushed out of the nures;y. Her fur stood on end. Her eyes wide. A yowl of pain came from the nuresry. "Runningkit, go get Sparrowheart! Foxheart is kitting. Hollykit go get Ashstorm!"

Runningkit ran off to the medcine cat clearing. He may not be stronger then his sister, but he was definetly faster. He leaped over the stream instead of going around. "Sparrowheart! Come quick!"

"Whats going on Runningkit?"Sparrowheart mewed, her voice was paniced.

"Foxheart's kits are coming!" Runningkit mew quickly.

"Runningkit, I'm going to need your help!" Sparrowheart turned and she gave a bunch of seed wrapped in a leaf. Then, grabbed the boarge, marigold, and moss. "Help me carry this, Runningkit." She bent down and grabbed the boarge, marigold and boarge. "Get the moss wet." She mewed through the herbs before sprinting off.

Runningkit grabbed the moss and ran to the stream.

* * *

While her brother ran off to get Sparrowheart, Hollykit went the opposite way. She went to the warriors den and pushed into it. She looked around. She saw Eaglebreeze getting up to scowl at her, but the same time she saw Ashstrom and ran over to him. She put her small paws on his cheek and shook him away. "Foxheart is kitting, get up!" Hollykit hissed at the tired tom.

Ashstorm stood up and at that, making Hollykit tumble over. Hollykit twitched her whiskers in an annoance as the tom ran out of the warriors den.

"He didn't mean to knock you over Hollykit," Eaglebreeze chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't be annoyed," Hollykit mewed.

"Be polite!" Ravenpool snapped and cuffed her ear.

Hollykit yelped. She turned and walked out of the warriors den, tail and head held high, no that a lie. Her tail was between her tail as she ran out. She just want to think her head was held high.

She made it back to the nuresry just when Runningkit made it with the watered down moss, but the moss wasn't the only thing water downed. Hollykit whiskered twitched.

"Shut up," Runningkit mewed through the moss before taking it into the nuresry. He place it next to Foxheart. "Drink."

Melonseed looked at Sparrowheart. Sparrowheart just nodded.

Foxheart lapped up the water. Her eyes were grateful. Ashstorm nuzzled Foxheart.

Runningkit pushed out of the den. "If you need something, just call."

"Thank-you, Runningkit," Sparrowheart mewed.

* * *

Soon after the sun set, Sparrowheart exited the nuresry and purred. "Two she-cats."

Sparrowheart looked up at the sky. She watched the clouds and the sunset. Runningkit sat next to her. "Are you looking for a sign?"

"Yes, I do this when ever a new member is born. I did it for you. Starclan has called upon you. Runningkit, one day you are to take my place. Will you follow the path Starclan has laid out for you?"

"Of course!" Runningkit purred. "Bluepool came to me and told me Starclan was calling me and I thought I was gonna die. . ."

Sparrowheart smiled, "She was my mentor. She could heal many, but when she was an elder a bad outbreak of green cough came and she wouldn't let me treat her. I laked catmint. Streamclan are enemy. They would have attacked us."

"She seemed nice," Runningkit purred.

"This is are secret. No one is to know until your apprentice cermontly. Now go meet your new denmates," Sparrowheart mewed.

Runningkit pushed his way in. He looked at the yellow she-cat with black spots and two black stripes over her closed eyes. The other was white with ginger stripes on her side and a ginger tail tip. Runningkit let out a purr. "What are there names?"

"Leopardkit and Swiftkit," Foxheart purred.

"Beautiful, like their mother," Ashstorm purred.

Runningkit watched the two kits as they nursed. "Were we that small?"

"Oh, yes, sometimes I miss it. You didn't cause trouble," Melonseed purred.


	6. Playful Wounds and Not so Playful Wounds

**Tada.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Warriors nor Leopardkit and Swiftkit**.

2 Moons later.

The four kits laid in the elders den lisstening to Sweetsoul new story.

"Streamclan and Stromclan have been arched enemies since the day Silverstar and Rabbitstar fought. The mouse brain fool, Rabbitstar, dispies Silverstar died. She would hurt anyone close to him. That why Silverstar refuses to take a mate and have kits. Rabbitstar would attack camp and kill them," Sweetsoul mewed. "But now Silverstar not going to take them stealing prey. Silverstar going to attack at dawn."

"I want to go!" Swiftkit growled. "I'll teach those flea bags a lesson!"

"Oh yes, a peak squick you could beat up a whole grown warrior," Leopardkit said scarsticly.

"Oh quit the bicking," Hollykit rolled her eyes at her two best friends.

Runnigkit just rolled his eyes, "She-cats."

The three shared one glancew before they tackled into him. They playful nipped and swatted him.

"Get off," Runningkit laughed.

The three she-cat had Runningkit pinned to the ground.

"Not until you say she-cats are better then toms," Hollykit hissed playfully.

"Never!" Runningkit growled.

"Then you won't get up!" swiftkit laughed and nipped his ear.

"Fine!" Runningkit used all of his strenght and tried to push them off, but he failed. "She-cats are better."

"Better then what?" Leopardkit growled.

"Then toms!" Runningkit spat.

The she-cats let him up. Their pelts were puffed out with pride. Sweetsoul was purring with amusement.

Wolfpaw walked into the elders den with a mouse hanging from his jaws. He place it at Sweetsoul feet. "Here you go. Do you have any ticks?"

"Oh no, Wolfpaw," Sweetsoul purred. "Thanks anyway."

Wolfpaw nodded, "If you need anything call. Eaglebreeze has we watching over you today."

"Ok, why don't you and the kits go play. I'll call if I need you," Sweetsoul mewed.

"Wolfpaw, teach me some fighting technics!" Hollykit purred.

Swiftkit and Leopardkit purred in amusement.

Runningkit rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Wolfpaw pured back and lead the four kits into the clearing. He turned and crouched down. "I'll teach you how to attach a cat in the air."

Hollykit sat down inbetween Leopardkit and Swiftkit. Runningkit sat a little off. He didn't pay attention to the apprentice and his sister and friends. He though of his life as a medcine cat. He thought of Bluepool. He wanted to be a wonderful medcine cat. He was not afraid like most cat were when they were told to be next medcine cat.

Hollykit watched her brother. _'Why does he never care about Warrior stuff! He's suppose to be a warrior!'_

"Hollykit!" Swiftkit nudged her friend.

"Huh?" Hollykit looked away from her brother.

"Wolfpaw asked if you wanted to try," Leopardkit whiskers twitched.

"Oh," Holykit mummbled embrassed. She moved forward and crouched down, like Wolfpaw had. She jumped in the air and twisted in the air and ranked her claws down her imagary enemy, but when she landed, she landed wrong on her left front paw. She let out a yelp. Many warriors turned and saw the kit land on her paw wrong. Eaglebreeze ran over and picked the kit up. He gave Wolfpaw a stern look. He rushed to the medcine den, with Melonseed, Runningkit, Leopardkit, and Swiftkit following.

Sparrowheart came out when she smelt the cat. "Lie her down her."

Eaglebreeze lied Hollykit down. Then looked at the rest of the kits. "Come, lets take you back to the nuresly. Why Wolfpaw was teaching you such an advance move, Starclan know." He lead the kits out, but Runningkit looked at Eaglebreeze, befoe sitting himself by his sister. Eaglebreeze purred, "Your kits are stubborn, sister."

Melonseed smiled a little, before turning back to Hollykit.

"She twisted her left paw. If she stays off it for a little awhile, she'll be fine," Sparrowheart mewed.

Melonseed smiled, "Thank you, Sparrowheart."

"Your welcome. Now, Hollykit eat this," Sparrowheart pushed and poppy seed to Hollykit, who lapped it up.

Melonseed bent down and picked Holykit up. She nodded and carefully carried Hollykit back to the nuresry with Runningkit behind her. She place Hollykit gntly beside Foxheart. She licked each of her kits. "Behave. I'm going with everyone to the battle. Your old enought to watch over yourselves. I'll be back tonight, I promise." She nuzzled each of her kits before leaving the den.

* * *

Dawn had come and gone. It was now Sunhigh, when Hollykit limped out of her den with her two friends on each flank and Runningkit trailing behind.

The clan was returning with grim looks. They cast sorrow looks at the two kits. Many of them were bloody.

Hollykit eyes wded. "where Melonseed and Ravenpool!"

Runningkit screached the cats and saw Ravenpool. He felt a little better. Then, came Silverstar and in his jaws was a life less Melonseed.

Hollykit heart ached. She let out a yowl and ran to her mother, with her brother flanking behind him. "Not Melonseed!"


	7. All wounds heals with time

**:( I miss Melonseed. . .**

Hollykit and Runningkit cuddled close to each other. Hollykit glared at Silverstar and Ravenpool. "How could you let this happen."

Runningkit hissed when Silverstar tried to lick his ear, but he saw something confusing. Silverstar seemed more upset then Ravenpool.

"It was Rabbitstar. She had her warriors surrend her and Melonseed and killed her," Eaglebreeze nuzzed the two kits. His whiskers were down with sorrow for his dead sister.

The two kits nuzzled close to Eaglebreeze side.

Swiftkit pressed her side into Hollkit and Runningkit side. "I dare them to show their faces here!"

Leopardkit rolled her eyes. "Oh ya. When Rabbitstar saw you she would run for the hills!"

Eaglebreeze cuffed both kits ears. "Go back to the nusesry. Your mother and Sweetsoul are going to get Melonseed ready." As he said that, Foxheart and Sweetsoul grabbed Melonseed and gently took her to the clearing. They placed her down in the center. They made it look like she was asleep.

Hollykit and Runningkit ran over to Melonseed body. They helped the two she-cats arange their mothers body.

Hollykit then nuzzled close into her body and Runningkit was on her other side. Silverstar laid right next to Hollykit and Ravenpool was right next to Runningkit. Hollykit felt Silverstar tongue lick her head. Hollykit looked at Silverstar with sorrow eyes. "Why her?"

Ravenpool comforted Runningkit. He began to clean his son's pelt.

"She was a brave she-cat. She was one of my best warriors," Silverstar touched Hollykit's nose with his. "Now you must take her place. Maybe one day my place, too."

Hollykit looked in shock. "But, runningkit could do the same."

"No, I can't," Runningkit whispered. "I'm not gonna be a warrior. I'm gonna be a Medcine Cat."

Hollykit eyes were wide.

_My loving kit, don't worry about me. Show me and your father how your gonna be the best warrior ever. I know you will be, my daughter. Your brother will be the best medcine cat. When cats will be running through the hollys, _Melonseed purred in Hollykit's ear.

* * *

At dawn she watched Sweetsoul and Foxheart carry her mother away. Hollykit bowed her head.

"Clean your pelt," Silverstar mewed to Runningkit and Hollykit.

The two kits began to wash their pelts.

Leopardkit and Swiftkit sat next to Runningkit and Hollykit.

Leopardkit licked her friends ears. "I'm sorry for your mother."

Swiftkit nuzzled them. "Were here for you."

"We know," Runningkit smiled.

"Let all who are old enought to catch there own prey gather in front of Fallen Tree," Silverstar voice called.

The clan gathered in front of Fallen Tree.

Runningkit and Hollykit sat next to Eaglebreeze.

"Today was a terrible lost. We lost the best warrior we had, but her kits live on. So today we will make them apprentice. Runningkit and Hollykit stepped forward. Runningkit, you wish to follow the path as a medcine cat. Sparrowheart has told me Starclan has called you, from this moment on you will be Runningpaw," Silverstar called and watched the two cats touch noses. "Hollykit, you wish to follow the path as a warrior. You shall be Hollypaw until you earn your warrior name. I shall be you mentor," Silverstar touched her nose.

Hollypaw eyes wided. She looked at Runningpaw and then at Leopardkit and Swiftkit. Her eyes sadded at the lost of her two best friend. They would have to wait four moons before their apprentice ceremony.

"Hollypaw, Runningpaw, Hollypaw, Runningpaw!" The clan shouted the two cats names.

Wolfpaw ran over to Holypaw and nudged her. "Hey, I'm sorry about your paw yeasterday and about your mother."

"It's not your fault, Wolfpaw," Hollypaw smiled.

"You look tired, let me show you the den," Wolfpaw mewed.

"Hey, Hollypaw," Meadowpaw came over to meet her new den mate.

Maplepaw nodded.

"Hellow Meadowpaw and Maplepaw," Hollypaw purred and followed Wolfpaw to the apprentice den. Her tail high along with her head.

Runningpaw walked back to the medcine den.

"We'll start your training as soon as you wake, you dead on your paws," Sparrowheart purred.

* * *

2 moons later

"Hollypaw, wake up," Wolfpaw yawned. "Its time for training."

"Ehhhh," Hollypaw mewed.

Wolfpaw chuckled. "Come one, Eaglebreeze, you, Silverstar, and me are going on potrol!"

Hollypaw stood and shook her pelt. The den felt empty, now that Meadowgaze and Mapleheart were warriors. She missed her brother. She barely saw him along with her two best friends Leopardkit and Swiftkit, but they would be apprentices soon.

Hollypaw saw Leopardkit and Swiftkit wrestling on the ground. Holypaw smiled, "Hey Leopardkit and Swiftkit!"

"Hi Hollypaw!" Swiftkit purred.

"Its the mighty apprentice," Leopardkit chuckled.

Holypaw whickers twitched in amusement. She walked up to Silverstar and Eaglebreeze with Wolfpaw right behind her. "Morning!"

"Your late!" Silverstar scowled.

Hollypaw smiled, "Sorry."

Silverstar tail twitched in amusement before walking away and into the camp.

Wolfpaw smiled at his friend and followed them.

Hollypaw swatted Wolfpaw ears and chuckled. She ran to catch up with the two warriors.

They walked to the border and smelt Streamclan. The potrol paused only to be ambushed.

A gray she-cat had Hollypaw pinned down. Two other warriors were wresting Silverstar. Eaglebreeze was wrestling two warriors. Wolfpaw was wrestling two apprentices.

"Well well," The gray she-cat, Rabbitstar purred. "Is this little Silverstar apprentice. Smells like the she-cat I killed. You were so strong in protecting that little she-cat. Well apprentice, I'm sorry Silverclaw your mentor."

Hollypaw spat at Rabbitstar. "Ya, well I'm sorry you have to bring half your clan to ambush us. Who does that make look bad, us or you."

"Mouthy are you not!" Rabbitstar raised her claws for the killing blow.

Hollypaw kicked with her back paws making Rabbitstar go flying. She saw Silverstar had sent the two warriors running. He tackled into Rabbitstar. Hollypaw tackled into one of the aprrentices that was wresting with Wolfpaw. She gave the apprentice a warning bite in the shoulder. She tasted the salty taste of blood. She let the poor she cat go just the same time the other apprentice ran. Eaglebreeze was already at Silverstar side. Rabbitstar backed away and fled.

Silverstar turned to the two apprentices. "Well done you two."

Eaglebreeze licked each apprentice ear. "Are you two hurt?"

"Just scratches," Wolfpaw mewed.

"Same here," Hollypaw mewed.

"Lets go back to camp," Silverstar mewed and lead them home.


	8. Betrayal!

**Well another chappy! I keep wanting to type Holypaw instead of Hollypaw**

Runningpaw ran over to his sister as soon clan came back. He shoved her down onto her tummy. He was now bigger then his sister. He used his side against her. He smiled at Hollypaw.

Wolfpaw crouched down close to Hollypaw, but enought space so Runningpaw could get though them.

Sparrowheart walked over with Silverstar, who was limping, and Eaglebreeze. "Ok Runningpaw, what do we use for for cuts?"

"Marigold, and if it get infected, horsetail. If it's still bleeding press cobweb to the wound. If there in pain give them," Runningpaw though for a second. His claws dug into the ground. "Jupiter?"

"No, poppy seeds. Jupiter helps stomach aches," Sparrowheart mewed and began looking over Silverstar and Eaglebreeze.

Runningpaw nodded and sniffed their wounds. Wolfpaw's cheek was bleeding and Hollypaw's sides were still bleeding. He calmly pressed cobweb to Wolfpaw cheek. "Hold this to your cheek." Then moved to Hollypaw. He pressed cobweb to each side until it stopped and then chewed marigold juice onto the wounds. He gave her three poppy seeds and repeated the same with Wolfpaw cheek. "You two go rest. Hollypaw, your not fit to train tomorrow. Rest. Wolfpaw no battle training."

Runningpaw dismissed the two just as Sparrowheart had finished Eaglebreeze up. She smiled at her apprentice and nodded. "Why don't you go collect boarge leaves. Snowfur moving to the nuresry."

"Whos the father?" Runningpaw asked even though he already knew.

"Ravenpool," Sparrowheart whispered.

He's a tradior to mother and his kits," Runningpaw growled.

* * *

Hollypaw walked over to the nuresry and saw Snowfur in there. She sniffed as Ravenpool trotted proudly out of the nuresry. He saw Hollypaw and smiled. "Hello Hollypaw."

Hollypaw hissed. "Have you forgotten all about Melonseed or did you never care!"

Ravenpool glared at her. "No, I haven't forgotten your mother. She and I were never meant to be through. We agreed upon that!"

"And what about Runningpaw and me? Do you care how your kits feel!" Hollypaw growled.

Ravenpool was about to growl something, but just turned and walked away.

"Wow, what a mouse-brain," Swiftkit mewed.

Leopardkit tilted her head, not saying anything on the matter.

"Hello Leopardkit, Swiftkit," Hollypaw mewed.

"How are you?" Leopardkit mewed.

"Tired," Hollypaw yawned.

"Training beating you up, the all mighty apprentice has her limits?" Leopardkit laughed.

Hollypaw playfully swatted her friends.

* * *

2 moons later

Things have changed in the past two moons. The ground was covered in snow and Snowfur had four kits. Mistkit, he was a blue tom with with he blue eyes like his fathers. A black she-cat with greeng eyes was Darkkit, the white tom with blue eyes was Moonkit and the white tom with green eyes was Blizzardkit. Meadowgaze had moved into thcg Liontine nuresry expecting Lionheart's kits.

"Let all those who are old enought to catch their own prey gather in front of Fallen Tree," Silverstar yowled. The clan gathered before the black tom. "Today we name two kits apprentice. Leopardkit, Swiftkit, come forward." The two kits ran forward. Their pelt shined like the moon above them. "Leopardkit, from this moment on you will be Leopardpaw and Tigerstripe will be your mentor. Pass on the skills Ripplepelt taught you." The two cats touched noses and Tigerstripe lead Leopardpaw to the outer circle of cats. "Swiftkit, from this moment on you will be Swiftpaw. Lionheart will be your mentor. Pass on the knowledge Melonseed has taught you." Swiftpaw and Lionheart touched noses as he lead her toward Leopardpaw and Tigerstripe.

"Leopardpaw! Swiftpaw! Leopardpaw! Swiftpaw!" The clan called, but Hollypaw said it the loudest of all the clan and ran over to her friends.


	9. Grrrrrr Fathers

**Sorry for my disappearance. Been very busy, but I'm back now. Also, Interesting I did know that, but thanks for your interest. . .haha the ironic XD**

Hollypaw sat next to Wolfpaw, who was twice her size now. She was a little angry. Snowfur kits had arrived late last night. Worse off Ravenpool named one Melonkit, this not only angered her, but Runningpaw and shockingly Silverstar. The other two were Mosskit and Sunkit.

"Hey Hollypaw, you want to go hunting?" Wolfpaw asked. He stood up. He eyed the freshkill pile. It was very low.

Hollypaw nodded, "Sure! I'll get Meadowpaw, Swiftpaw, and Leopardpaw!" She ran off into the apprentice den and nudged her friends. "Get up lazy lumps! Let's go hunting!"

Swiftpaw jolted up and ran over to Hollypaw. Leopardpaw rolled her eyes at her sister. "Your way to hyper. . ."

Meadowpaw looked at Hollypaw, "I'm going on a patrol later. I'll catch you guys later."

Hollypaw nodded and padded out of the den and ran over to Wolfpaw. The four apprentices padded out of camp or were about to when Ravenpool called, "Hollypaw, come meet your siblings."

Hollypaw turned and glared at her father. "My only sibling is Runningpaw, but he's out collecting herbs! So I can't really go and talk to him."

"Snowfur and I kits are your siblings too!" Ravenpool snarled.

"No they aren't. Their yours and Snowfur kits and my clanmates. They will never be anything more to me! Like your no more then a clanmate to me!"

"I'm your father you will not speak to me like that!"

"I sure will speak to you like this," Hollypaw growled and turned away and padded away. Her friends followed after her. They were looking between each other. None of them really wanted to speak, but one finally asked.

"Are you okay, Hollypaw?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Honesty no. I don't like him. He barely waited to move on. He has treated disgraced Runningpaw and I. We feel as through were not wanted by him anymore and to be honest I don't want him to want me anymore!" Hollypaw ranted. She didn't know that within the bushes lurked one of her clanmates.

"Hollypaw, come with me," a black tom pushed out of the bushes. He looked at the other apprentices. "Don't wait for her. Also, have a good hunt."

The apprentices nodded and turned away. Swiftpaw casted Hollypaw a look saying, you will explain to me what happens.

"What happen between Ravenpool and you?" Silverstar asked. He sat down and wrapped his black tail around his paws.

Hollypaw was grateful that he didn't call Ravenpool her father, well now that she thought of it, he never did that.

"Well he tried to demand me to meet the new kits and called them my siblings. I really don't want to see them. There nothing, but my clanmates," Hollyupaw mewed. "He snapped at me and well I lost it."

Silverstar narrowed his eyes. "My brother does have a grumpy side. You must see that. He does care for you."

"It doesn't seem like that. It seems like the only family I have is Runningpaw," Hollypaw mewed.

"You have me too, Hollypaw and Sweetsoul," Silverstar mewed. He bent down and licked them between the ears. "You always will."


	10. Goofing around

**Well It's been awhile…. Sorry :/**

**4 moons later. **

Hollypaw padded out of the apprentice den with Swiftaw and Leopardpaw close behind. The the of them were going out to practice battle moves today with their mentors. All three of them were very much excited about this. It was just these three left as apprentice.

Meadowglaze had two healthy toms, Ripplekit and Maplekit, for her fallen brother, who died right before there ceremony. Last night was Wolfpaw, now Wolfheart, warrior ceremony.

Hollypaw padded over to Wolfheart and nuzzled him "It's dawn. Why don't you go sleep and when you wakeu p were share a mouse or two?"

"I'd love to, Hollypaw," Wolfheart purred and licked her ear as he stood and padded toward the den.

"Oh, I think Hollypaw likes Wolfheart, don't you think, Leopardpaw?" Swifpaw purred.

"Oh yes," Leopardpaw chuckled.

"Shut you mouse-brain mouths!" Hollypaw hissed.

"Hollypaw!" Silverstar growled, "That's no way to speak to your clan mate. Why don't you go get Runningpaw? He needs to know to defend himself too."

Lionheart and Tigerstripe chuckled at the two cats.

Hollypaw padded off and almost ran into three small kits. Her half-sibling, Darkit, Mistkit, and Moonkit.

"Watch were you're going, Hollypaw!" Ravenpool sneered at her.

"It was our fault dad," Moonkit squeaked.

"Nonsense, precious," Snowfur purred. She pulled her kits over and threw Hollypaw a nasy glare.

Hollypaw just laughed at their foolishness. She went to the medicine cat den and called to Runningpaw.

"Morning, Hollypaw," Sparrowheart mewed and she padded out. Runningpaw close behind. Runningpaw was twice the size of Hollypaw. Hollypaw wasn't going to grow much more. She'd be small forever she feared.

"Silverstar wants us to train our fighting skills, he said you needed to be able to defend yourself," Hollypaw explained.

"Alright," Runningpaw calmly replied. "I have to head to the moonstone tomorrow tonight."

"Lucky!" Hollypaw mewed.

Runningpaw chuckled and went after Silverstar.

…

"Now Hollypaw, gently attack your brother, Runningpaw, defend yourself,"Silverclaw mewed.

Hollypaw smirked and pounced at her brother, who flipped over and gently kicked her away. The two went back and forth until finally Hollypaw had her larger brother pinned. She then felt Swiftpaw tackled her and Leopardpaw joined in. It became a free for all practice. Even the warriors and leader were wrestling.

Hollypaw pulled away and looked up at the sky. '_I miss you, Melonseed.'_

_ "I too my dear.' _Hollypaw swore she heard her mother. _'Remember, When cats will be running through the hollys is when you're at your best.'_


End file.
